


年少的初夜

by 9shanbysea



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧版, 瞳耀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 主剧版SCI谜案集人设，严格原著党及严格鼠猫圈不接受者请绕路，非常感谢！私设两人都是毛头小子的时候的初夜。





	年少的初夜

假期的时候，白羽瞳到展耀家里玩。  
父母都不在家，两个人不用像平常一样注意周围的视线，无所顾忌地腻歪了一天也不用担心被人打扰。  
到了晚上，两个人聊起了白天打的解谜游戏。  
展耀毫不留情地吐槽白羽瞳解得慢。  
“我解得慢怎么了。有本事比格斗类啊，你看我不把你打趴下。”  
“输了就是输了，找什么借口。”  
白羽瞳被无情嘲讽，却又无法反驳，干瞪展耀说不出话来。  
展耀一脸挑衅，“没话了吧。”  
“你也就这张嘴厉害了。”白羽瞳无奈，展耀却更加肆无忌惮。  
“你能拿我怎么样？”  
老鼠不发威，这只猫要上房揭瓦了。  
“你看我能把你怎么样？”  
说话间白羽瞳就朝展耀扑过去了，一副想要和他一决高下的样子的样子，展耀看着白羽瞳吃瘪的样子笑嘻嘻地躲着。  
正当两个人打闹之间，展耀一个重心不稳，倒在了床上，刚捉到他手的白羽瞳被顺势一起带到了床上，恰好手撑在展耀两边，一副把他牢牢压在身下的架势。  
空气一下暧昧得有些微妙，两个人的心跳声都清晰可闻。  
展耀表情有些不自然，想起身却发现白羽瞳牢牢制住了他的双手，丝毫不能动弹。  
展耀不禁睁大了眼睛，他看见白羽瞳的眼里，是浓浓的情欲和征服欲。  
“猫……要不然？”  
“死老鼠，想都别…唔……”  
不等展耀答应，白羽瞳就就着这个姿势亲了下去，展耀一时间忘了呼吸。  
展耀的嘴唇很软，白羽瞳此时就是再心急都不自觉地放温柔了自己的举动。  
展耀的脸瞬间就红了，眼里还留着些惊慌失措和不可置信，但是看到白羽瞳认真又专注的样子，也就闭上了眼睛顺着他亲吻。  
两个人都是青涩的年纪，还不懂得怎样接吻，只会一味地让嘴唇相接触，后来不知道是谁开了个头，探到对方的舌头后就勾着缠绵起来，本来带着尝试意味的吻一下子变得大胆和淫靡起来。  
白羽瞳早就放开了展耀的手，展耀也变得很投入，不自觉地按着白羽瞳的头。  
情欲的火苗被点燃以后就越燃越旺，不知不觉间两个人的衣物就都被褪得干干净净。  
展耀好半天才突然反应过来发生了什么，变得别扭起来，一把把白羽瞳推开。  
“那个……”展耀吞吞吐吐的。  
此时展耀的嘴唇红红的，看起来比平常还要诱人，就是自制力强到像白羽瞳这样的人都有点忍不住。  
“我以前……没有过这种经历……”展耀还是有点害羞，说得很委婉。  
“交给我吧。”白羽瞳强势地压了上去，不给这只狡猾的猫任何找借口的机会。  
“唔……”再次被吻住的展耀挣扎不过，自暴自弃地看着这只疯老鼠从他的脸乱亲到身上，被亲到的位置又热又痒，陌生的感觉让他有点害怕，又有点刺激。

十六七岁正是血气方刚的年纪，两人都是第一次经历这种事情。况且对方都是心上人也令他们不自觉地有些期待，于是连动作都显得急切了许多。  
但是当白羽瞳把自己的硬物才刚刚挤进去一点点，两个人的脸色都变了。  
“死老鼠！你真的会吗？”身下就像有截火烙的棍子往最脆弱的地方戳，火辣辣的疼痛的撕裂的感觉让展耀疼得声音都显得有些中气不足。  
展耀突然有些怀疑人生，纵使是他这么博学多才的人也没想明白这种折磨有什么值得体验的？总不会每个做下面的男同性恋都是M吧。  
另一边白羽瞳也难受得不行。展耀身体太僵硬了，后面那个位置干涩到他根本没办法进去，被卡在半途中尴尬的地方，夹得生疼。  
“猫儿，你忍忍好不好？”白羽瞳还在尝试进去，刚扯动一点就引来展耀龇牙咧嘴地抗议。  
“你自己怎么不试试？”展耀骂人的心情都有了，简直想一脚把他踹开。但是想到现在在做这件事的人是白羽瞳，还是生生忍着没再多作声。  
白羽瞳感受到那股强大的阻力，不敢强行进去怕伤着他，但是试了几次都没能成功，一来二去都快疲软了。  
再看看身下的展耀真的疼得脸都白了，满头是汗。  
白羽瞳犹豫了一下，还是放开了展耀。  
“嗯？”感受到热度的远离，展耀睁开眼却看到白羽瞳下床了，正要去找裤子穿。  
“你怎么……”  
“要不算了吧，你那么难受的。”  
这下换展耀说不出话来了。盯着白羽瞳看了一会，他突然笑出了声。  
“你这么心疼我？”  
“我什么时候不心疼你过吗？”  
展耀听了以后把头扭到一边偷偷笑，心里暗自窃喜。  
他拉住白羽瞳打算穿裤子的手。  
“死老鼠，你想不想继续？”  
“算了吧。”白羽瞳看着坐在床上的展耀，头发因为刚刚出的汗贴在额头上，脸色也还有些白，就是心里再急色也不敢轻举妄动了。  
“说实话。”  
什么都骗不过他。白羽瞳没做声，还在纠结。  
“我疼都疼过了。”  
白羽瞳瞪大了眼睛。他这是在邀请自己吗？  
“还是说你不想碰我？”展耀继续追问着，白羽瞳现在为难的样子简直真的像被猫追着的老鼠一样局促，展耀很享受调戏他的过程，又假装淡定地加了句。  
“一辈子都不想碰？”  
“当然不是！”白羽瞳气急败坏了。  
“那你矫情什么？”  
“我……”  
这时候白羽瞳才发现自己被捉弄了，展耀哪里会不知道自己的想法。真没想到一向脸皮比他薄的猫儿竟然也会逗他，白羽瞳决定重振夫纲。  
“这是你说的，你别后悔。”

有了刚刚不愉快的经历，白羽瞳也知道硬来是不行的。这次他没敢再直接上了，却不知道该怎么办，对着展耀不知怎么下手。  
展耀一脸无奈，“我看你明明什么都不知道啊。”  
白羽瞳没吱声。展耀看他也怪可怜的，于是让他先用手指帮自己扩张。  
“你怎么那么清楚？”  
“我……我哪里清楚了？”展耀被他这个莫名其妙的问题弄得有点不好意思。其实他自己也是一知半解的，要不是白羽瞳先前说得信誓旦旦的，弄得他还以为自己什么都不用操心，结果上了床才知道这死老鼠也是个不靠谱的。现在还得自己来教他，展耀有点无语。  
“你知道怎么做为什么不早说啊。”  
“这怪我吗？死老鼠！再多说一句就给我下去！”  
明明刚刚还很善解人意的猫儿一下子有点发脾气的迹象，白羽瞳突然有些心虚，马上乖乖照着他的话操作起来。

一根手指好接受多了，白羽瞳伸进去的时候展耀明显没刚刚反应那么大。  
“猫儿，你感觉怎么样？”  
“有点怪。”  
展耀表情有点微妙，但看他应该不是疼的样子，白羽瞳感觉时机差不多了以后又加了一根手指，比之前困难了一点但还不至于太艰难。  
展耀闭上了眼睛，异物入侵的感觉实在是有点诡异，虽然有点不舒服但还是强忍着不适不想在脸上表现出来。  
白羽瞳太了解他了，展耀皱皱眉头白羽瞳就知道他到底什么想法。为了让展耀好受些，白羽瞳伸出空着的那只手帮他打手枪。  
“喂，你……”猝不及防的亲密接触让展耀吓了一跳。两个人以前就是再亲密都没做过这种事情，展耀突然有些没由来的害羞，脸唰的一下变烫。  
白羽瞳倒是很淡定，心想着反正都进到这一步了，帮着撸一撸算什么。展耀羞涩脸红的样子简直可爱到不行，白羽瞳加快了手上的速度。  
“嗯……”终于体验到快感的展耀这才稍稍放松绷了太久的身子，感受白羽瞳滚烫的大手摩挲着自己的性器，展耀心理上的满足远超于生理的愉悦。而且白羽瞳这方面的技巧远超他的想象，手上花活熟练得很，展耀舒服得想叫，但是又不好意思在白羽瞳的注视之下叫出声来只能忍着，直到那几根手指不知道戳到了什么地方，展耀突然发出一声急促的软软腻腻的叫声，把他自己都吓了一跳。  
“猫儿，你……”白羽瞳也瞪大了眼睛，与其说是意料之外倒不如说是惊喜的成分更多。  
“等……别……啊”像是预感到即将要发生什么一样，但是展耀想阻止已经来不及了，白羽瞳又伸到那个位置附近，指尖弯曲着探索让猫愉悦的地方。  
展耀像是被击中软肋一样，完全掩饰不住自己的叫声。看着展耀那略带无助的样子，白羽瞳更想欺负他了，前后同时加速，逼得展耀连连求饶。  
“慢点…别再碰了……啊啊啊啊……放……啊啊啊”陷入从未经历过的情欲的漩涡，展耀的手都不知道该往哪里放，每次被刺激到要紧的地方都是一阵眩晕，然后又被甩到下一轮的快感里，甚至都无暇顾及自己的声音了。  
白羽瞳也是惊到了，展耀现在的样子哪看得出平常哪怕一点点的一本正经，他现在迫不及待想看见展耀高潮的瞬间。  
在双重刺激下，展耀终于投降了。

白羽瞳把展耀搂到怀里，展耀刚刚高潮的心跳还没平复下来，脸色还带着潮红。  
“可以轮到我了吧？”白羽瞳语气里还带着点小自豪，展耀只感觉到身下某个硬物狂刷存在感。  
“我说不行还有用吗？”展耀一副嫌弃的样子，白羽瞳笑了笑。  
“那我就强上了。”  
说着白羽瞳就把展耀重新又推倒了，还无师自通地把展耀的刚刚射出的精液抹到了他的后面。展耀总觉得哪里有点不对劲，臊得声音都有点抖。  
“无耻！”  
“刚刚明明是你邀请我的。”  
“谁邀请你……啊……”  
身子里的物体换成白羽瞳的以后，展耀彻底说不出话来了。  
刚刚展耀的叫声早都让白羽瞳听得神魂颠倒的，现在身下的硬物只想快点找个出口发泄。于是先开始还只是缓缓的抽插，顺畅了以后白羽瞳的腰就快速动了起来。和刚刚艰涩的体验不同，现在的那个小洞十分松软，感受到展耀温热而紧致的肉体包裹着自己，白羽瞳舒服到扬起了脖子，下身的速度越来越快。  
展耀本来只觉得自己被撑得满满的，又撑又胀，根本没有什么快感可言，但是随着白羽瞳一下又一下重重的撞击以后，开始渐渐得了趣，腰部酸麻的感觉慢慢累积，下身高速的摩擦像一把火一样点燃了全身，两个人连接的位置被撞得麻到发痒。  
才刚刚渐入佳境，白羽瞳就一下没把持住，没多久就交代在了展耀身体里。  
展耀才刚刚有点感觉，突然内里一热，马上就知道白羽瞳怎么了。  
两个人都有点尴尬。  
“你有点快啊。”展耀本意其实只是陈述事实而已，处男第一次有点急太正常了，他没什么别的想法，但是这句话听在白羽瞳耳朵里就成了妥妥当当的欲求不满，一下子脸上有点挂不住。  
“再来。”

白羽瞳自控力一向很强，体力又像个无底洞，像是为了挽回第一次的遗憾，第二次的时候时间已经快过去一个小时了他都还没停下来。展耀想到自己没经过大脑说的那句话，悔不当初。  
“羽瞳……我……”  
“你的脸好红。”白羽瞳不给他任何求饶的机会。  
“我没有……啊啊啊啊……你别……别看”展耀已经快叫不动了，一下被揭穿还是会不好意思，但架不住白羽瞳强大的攻势，没多久也就顾不上害羞了，只顾着叫。  
看展耀在自己身下喘成这个样子，白羽瞳也是心头一软，俯下身来贴着他的脸亲，边亲还要边腻腻歪歪地追着他说喜欢。  
“猫，好喜欢你……”白羽瞳的声音有点哑哑的，情话听得少的展耀的脸是烧得更红了。  
“你呢？”白羽瞳居高临下看着他，身下的速度却并不减慢，展耀眼神迷离，对他们位置原因形成的压迫感有些不知所措。  
“你又不是不知道。”展耀含混不清地说着，眼神闪闪躲躲的不敢看着白羽瞳的脸，白羽瞳却不放过他。  
“我想听。”白羽瞳没放过他，扛起展耀两条白皙的长腿搭到肩上。展耀看着自己的腿在空中晃动着，羞得只想拿手捂住脸，却换来白羽瞳更大力更彻底的撞击。展耀被干得连肩膀都在跟着白羽瞳的动作抖，说话支离破碎的。  
平常展耀那张嘴最擅长的就是对付他了，自己是怎么都说不过他，此刻看着他纤细的腰在自己的身下颤抖着，嘴唇紧紧咬着却怎么也盖不住脱口而出的喘息声，白羽瞳心里有种说不出的满足感。  
这只猫，怎么要都觉得不够。  
“你……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”又是一阵大力的冲撞，把展耀即将说出口的话又堵了回去。展耀只觉得自己再这样下去可能真的会死在床上，死老鼠体力太恐怖了。  
“你……啊啊啊啊……不……真的不行了”  
其实中途展耀就求饶过好几次，但白羽瞳像是和先前那句“有点快”杠上了一样，一直不停。  
“我也喜……啊啊啊啊啊……喜欢，很喜欢……”展耀是真的没力气说话了，清亮的嗓音都喊哑了，又过了快半小时白羽瞳才终于像满意了一样抱紧了他。

漫长的过程终于结束后，展耀也完全动弹不得了。  
白羽瞳倒是精力旺盛的同时洁癖发作，里里外外地帮展耀清理了个遍。  
对展耀而言又是一次羞耻心的轰炸。  
后半夜，两个人抱在一起，展耀困得连眼皮都抬不起来了。  
初尝情事，第一次真正占有对方，两个人心里都是说不出的满足。  
“猫儿，以后一直陪着我吧。”  
“嗯……”展耀迷迷糊糊地答应着，白羽瞳把他抱得更紧了些。  
安静的夜里，喜欢的人就在身侧的感觉让他们特别安宁。


End file.
